


Blow Me

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy gets what he wants, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, So does Steve, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, billy hargrove - Freeform, but i tried, that of course gets resolved, which is not usually my thing, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Billy can't stop staring at Steve's crotch and he decides it's high time he does something about his fixation. Only problem? He's never actually given a blow job.





	Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As always I'm @callmelilyshameless on tumblr

Billy liked to remind himself, when he caught himself staring at Steve’s crotch during practice, that he was far from the only person to fantasize about the King of Hawkins High. It wasn’t like anyone could blame him. The tiny green shorts he wore clung to his ass and thighs in a way that made Billy’s mouth water. They did very little to conceal exactly what he was packing and hey, he was only human.

 

“You seemed a little distracted during practice today,” Tommy mused in the locker room after practice, tossing a towel to Billy.

 

Billy huffed, running the towel through his hair. Tommy didn’t stare at Steve’s crotch. Tommy had a girlfriend and as far as Billy knew, he only liked pussy. Tommy didn’t understand Billy’s major fucking problem. 

 

“Oh yeah? Didn’t stop me from wiping the floor with Harrington,” Billy jeered, throwing a pointed look at Steve who had the audacity to ignore him as he tied his stupid nikes. Oh well, at least it made Tommy laugh, which was enough since it got the other boy to stop ribbing him. 

 

“You coming?” Tommy asked, bag already slung over his shoulder and a pack of cigarettes in his hand. 

 

A quick glance over his shoulder told Billy that Steve was still there, staring at himself in the mirror and running his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to stay out of his face without the use of what Billy assumed was an extensive collection of styling product. His eyes traveled down Steve’s body to the front of his jeans, which the older boy had buttoned, but neglected to zip up. Billy swallowed hard. 

 

“Nah, I gotta clean some shit out of my locker,” Billy lied. 

 

Tommy shrugged, hurrying out of the door and leaving Billy alone with Steve. Steve who was leaning against his locker, arms crossed, eyes fixed on Billy, like he knew he was up to something. 

 

“Did you want something, Hargrove?” Steve asked calmly, eyebrows raised. 

 

Billy snorted. 

 

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I have some shit to clear out of my locker,” Billy said, ignoring the way his stomach flipped. 

 

Steve sighed, pushing away from his locker and taking a couple of steps toward the younger boy. Billy didn’t give him the satisfaction of backing up when Steve moved into her personal space. Steve didn’t back down either, not stopping until they were nose to nose. 

 

“Next time you wanna lie, make sure your locker door is closed,” Steve said, reaching behind Billy and slamming his completely empty locker shut.

 

Billy opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words, his brain having short circuited from having Steve so close. The other boy huffed a laugh, shaking his head and turning to go. 

 

Something in Billy snapped. He grabbed Steve by the front of the shirt, using his grip to slam him back against the lockers, crowding into his space. Steve cursed when his head collided with the cook metal of the locker, glaring at Billy. 

 

“What are you-

 

But Billy didn’t let him finish. He couldn’t take it anymore. Weeks of watching sweat slide down Steve’s neck when they played basketball. Weeks of seeing him amble down the halls of Hawkins High like he didn’t give a shit, jeans so tight Billy could see the outline of his dick. Like he said. He couldn’t take it anymore. So what else could he do besides press Harrington against the lockers and kiss him like he was dying and Steve was all he needed to survive.

 

His aim was a little off, and their teeth knocked together because Steve’s mouth had been open, but Billy recovered quickly, one hand coming up to cup Steve’s cheek as he slotted their lips together more fully. 

 

Steve was frozen under Billy for exactly two seconds before his hands dropped to Billy’s hips and he used all his strength to flip their positions, shoving Billy back against the lockers as he broke the kiss. 

 

They stared at each other with wide eyes, chests heaving as they both tried to process what had just happened. Billy almost apologized. Almost said it was a joke. Almost got down on his knees to beg Harrington not to say anything because in a small town like Hawkins, it was only a matter of time before any sort of rumor about Billy’s sexuality got back to his father. But then Steve was grinning and pushing Billy’s curls, still wet from the shower, away from his forehead. 

 

“I knew it,” he said. 

 

“Knew what?” Billy asked, his eyes dropping down to Steve’s lips. 

 

“That I saw you looking. On the court. In the hallways. On my front steps that time you came by to pick up Max,” Steve told him, looking awfully smug. 

 

Billy could feel himself blushing, but he was determined to play it cool. 

 

“Yeah, well, maybe if you didn’t wear those fucking jeans or your practice shorts that are shorter than everyone elses then-

 

Steve cut him off this time, licking into Billy’s mouth, pressing the line of his body against Billy’s own and making the younger boy groan involuntarily. Billy, never one to be outdone, tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, pulling hard and smiling into the kiss when Steve moaned and his hips stuttered forward and fuck he could feel Steve getting hard in his jeans and it was making him dizzy as hell. 

 

Billy flipped their positions again, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses across Steve’s jaw and up his neck, delighting in the shiver he drew from the other boy when he sucked the lobe of his ear into his mouth. 

 

“You wear them for me right?” Billy murmured, lips pressed to the shell of Steve’s ear. “You wear them cause you  _ want _ me to look.”

 

Steve moaned, his fingers clawing at Billy’s back as he dragged him closer. 

 

“Yeah. I-I like the way you look at me,” Steve admitted, sounding breathless. “Fuck, makes me so hard. You have no idea.”

 

Billy chuckled, pressing his hips forward against Steve’s so the other boy could feel exactly the effect he had on him. 

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea,  _ King Steve _ ,” he teased.

 

Steve smiled, a warm, lazy thing that made Billy’s heart skip more than a few beats, as he traced Billy’s bottom lip with his thumb.

 

“Fuck, your mouth. Thought about it so much,” he said quietly, looking a little dazed. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Billy asked, tongue between his teeth, his hand sliding down Steve’s chest to rest just above the hem of his jeans. “Thought about how it would feel to have my mouth on you? Thought about my lips wrapped around your cock? Hmm? Want me to suck your cock?” Billy asked, punctuating the last word with a squeeze to the bulge in Steve’s pants. Admittedly he regretted the question as soon as it was out of his mouth when he realized that, as on board as he was with sucking Steve’s brains out through his dick, he’d never actually given a blow job before. 

 

“Yeah. Fuck yeah. I want it.  _ Please _ ,” Steve whined, pushing into Billy’s hand. 

 

Billy was saved from actually having to deliver on said blowjob when the door swung open. Both boys sprung apart just as their coach poked his head in. 

 

“Hargrove. Harrington. What are you still doing here? I gotta close up. Get your crap and get out,” Coach said, not waiting for a response before he was gone again. 

 

The mood was effectively dead. Billy grabbed his backpack, avoiding Steve’s eye. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Steve looking at him, a little sheepish, but his eyes were still full of want. 

 

“My parents aren’t home,” Steve said in a rush. 

 

Billy arched a brow. 

 

“That so?” he asked. 

 

Steve nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

 

“Yeah. Do you...do you wanna come over?” he asked, his fingers playing with the collar of Billy’s jacket. 

 

Billy swallowed hard. Yes. He wanted to go over Steve’s more than anything in the fucking world and inexperience be damned, he might never get the chance again. He’d be stupid not to take it. 

 

“Lead the way,” Billy said, tugging a strand of Steve’s hair placefully. “Oh, and Harrington?”

 

“Yeah?” Steve asked. 

 

“You might wanna zip up your fly.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Billy’s nerves did nothing to deter him from dragging Steve into the living room, shoving him onto the couch and climbing into his lap the second the front door was shut behind them. 

 

“Billy,” Steve huffed between kisses. “My room is right up stairs.”

 

The younger boy hummed against Steve’s mouth, playfully nipping his bottom lip as he pulled away. 

 

“Don’t care. Want you right here,” he murmured, gasping when Steve’s hands slipped up the back of his shirt, rocking his hips forward against Steve’s until they were both nice and worked up. 

 

“B-Billy, please, you’ve gotta...” Steve trailed off, using his grip on Billy’s hips to hold him still because if he didn’t it was gonna be “show’s over” before they really got started. 

 

And okay, yeah, now the nerves were back. But Billy was fucking determined to get his mouth on Steve’s dick. Kissing Steve once, twice, three more times, Billy slid out of his lap and onto his knees on the plush carpet floor, running his hands up Steve’s thighs. His normally deft fingers shook as he popped the button on Steve’s jeans, pulling them down his legs to pool at his ankles. 

 

Even with his briefs still on, Billy could tell that Steve was big. Sure, he’d seen his dick in the showers when he was feeling brave enough to sneak a peek and risk getting caught, but he’d never seen it this hard before. It made him want to drool even as his mouth went dry from anxious excitement. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked, voice a little strained as he looked down at Billy curiously. 

 

Billy considered lying. He didn’t want Steve to tell him to get lost if he found out he’d never done this before. But this seemed like something he should be honest about.

 

“I’ve...Look, I’ve never done this before, okay?” Billy said quickly, avoiding Steve’s eye. 

 

“You’ve never...but, the stuff you said in the locker room made it sound like, um...” Steve trailed off, reaching out to curl his fingers under Billy’s chin, tipping it up so they locked eyes. “You don’t have to. It’s okay. We can do something else. Anything else. I can pull my jeans back up and we can-

 

Billy cut him off, brushing his knuckles teasingly over the bulge in Steve’s briefs, the ghost of a smirk on his face when Steve’s breath hitched. 

 

“I want to,” Billy said sincerely. “Believe me. I just figured I should tell you. So if I’m no good, that’s why,” he mumbled. 

 

Steve shook his head, bending down to press a soft kiss to Billy’s lips. 

 

“You’re good. You’re already doing a good job, I swear. Fuck, I’ve been hard since we left school. Almost missed the turn for my street I was so distracted,” Steve admitted, laughing at himself, the sound alone easing Billy’s nerves. 

 

He took a breath, letting it out nice and slow before he nodded up at Steve, leaning forward to mouth at his cock through his briefs. Steve groans, his fingers tangling in Billy’s hair, not pulling or forcing him to move faster, but sliding through his curls, encouraging him. Billy pulled away enough to yank Steve’s briefs down, his eyes going a little wide. 

 

“I knew you were a big boy, but fuck,” Billy murmured, not waiting for a response before he wrapped his hand around the base and pressed his tongue to the head. 

 

“Shit,” Steve cursed, his fingers tightening, just a little, in Billy’s hair and his thighs shaking with the effort it took to keep himself from thrusting forward into Billy’s warm mouth. 

 

Billy tried to remember what he liked the few times he’d gotten a blow job. It had been ages. Not since he moved to Hawkins, that’s for sure. He’d taken one look at Steve and known that no one else would compare. It was the King or no one. 

 

Slowly, Billy took more of Steve into his mouth, sliding his lips down the shaft of Steve’s dick before sliding back up. He kept it shallow, getting used to the foreign feeling of having a dick in his mouth. A feeling he liked way more than he thought he would because fuck, the way Steve’s thighs trembled on either side of him and the desperate little moans that kept slipping past his lips made Billy feel like a fucking god for being the one who caused them. 

 

“That’s it. Fuck, yeah, just like that,” Steve hissed, head thrown back against the couch and mouth dropping open. 

 

Encouraged, Billy tried taking him a little further. 

 

He gagged immediately, coughing as he pulled off, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. But then Steve’s hand was on his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. 

 

“Are you okay?” the older boy asked, the concern in his voice a stark contrast to the fucked out look on his face. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay,” Billy said, running his hands up Steve’s thighs again, taking a minute to press kisses across his stomach, nibble at each hip bone, dip his tongue into his belly button, before he sucked the head of Steve’s dick into his mouth again without warning. 

 

“Jesus,” Steve huffed, back arching in surprise. “Fucking knew you’d be good at this. Bet you like it too, don’t you. Huh? You like having my dick in you mouth?” Steve asked, and wow, okay, the dirty talk threw Billy for a loop. Not to say that he wasn’t totally into it. Steve had been nothing but polite up until this point. But now, pent up like this, aching to come, it was like the floodgates had opened and he couldn’t stop the filth pouring from his mouth. 

 

“Look at you. You wanted it so bad. You were gagging for it. God,  _ yes _ , fucking take it. It’s yours. It’s all yours,” Steve groaned, both hands in Billy’s hair now as he tried desperately to ground himself. 

 

Billy knew it was sloppy. He could feel spit sliding down his chin as he bobbed his head up and down and he knew it would be better if he could take Steve a little deeper, but his jaw was starting to ache and he was so hard in his jeans now it was almost painful. Someday. Someday he would be practiced enough to blow Steve and jerk himself off at the same time. Today was not that day. He reached down, pressing the heel of his hand to his crotch for some sort of relief, moaning around Steve’s cock. 

 

“Oh. Jesus, are you touching yourself? Oh god, you are. I knew it. I knew you wanted it. Knew you wanted  _ me _ . I’m, fuck, y-you better pull off or I’m gonna-

 

Billy stopped rubbing himself through his jeans to hold Steve’s hips in place, forbidding him from pulling him off because he didn’t make it this far to not get a fucking taste. 

 

Steve was loud when he came, bowing forward and letting out a long drawn out moan as he spilled onto Billy’s tongue and yeah, Billy might have choked a little and there was definitely a little bit of jizz dripping out of the side of his mouth, but he didn’t care. The taste wasn’t exactly pleasant, but the rush that came with knowing it was him who made Steve tip over the edge like that was. Billy waited until Steve stopped shaking before he pulled off.

 

Steve had barely come down from his orgasm before his was dragging Billy back up into his lap, licking into his mouth. Billy wondered if Steve liked the taste of himself on Billy’s lips or if he just wanted to kiss so bad he didn’t care where Billy’s mouth had just been. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Steve grunted against his lips, shoving his hand down the front of Billy’s pants with zero finesse and curling his fingers around his cock. 

 

Normally Billy would be embarrassed that it only took half a dozen strokes or so for him to tip over the edge, whimpering against Steve’s neck and raking his nails down his back so hard he was sure he left marks. But hey, it wasn’t every day he got to suck Steve Harrington’s dick. God, he couldn’t remember ever coming so hard. When he came back to himself, Steve was stroking his hair, pressing lazy kisses to his cheek. 

 

“Was...was it okay?” Billy asked, hating how small his voice sounded, but needing to know.

 

Steve gave him a look, swiping his thumb over the corner of Billy’s mouth, reminding him that he still had come on his lips and chin. 

 

“What do you think?” Steve asked incredulously. 

 

Billy smirked, sucking Steve’s thumb into his mouth, giving it a playful bite. 

 

“Not sure. Think I’ll have to try again. You up for that, pretty boy” Billy asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

 

Steve answered Billy’s smirk with one of his own as he gave Billy’s dick a squeeze with the hand still in his pants. 

 

“Ready when you are.”


End file.
